Luz e Sombra
by Otacraze92
Summary: Uma nova garota aparece no Ouran. Sua história é completamente desconhecia, assim como a razão de ela ser a melhor amiga de Haruhi, Mori e Hani. Mundos diferentes que sempre se cruzaram. Luz e sombra se encontrando com uma pequena ajuda.
1. A Novata

Já era meio do ano letivo, os alunos voltavam de suas férias. Todos pareciam conversar animadamente sobre o que tinham feito e para onde tinham ido. Estavam todos em seus lugares quando a aluna nova pisou na sala.

- Que bom que chegou, senhorita Tsuki.

- D-desculpe… Eu tentei não chegar atrasada, professor. – ela então se virou para o restante da turma para se apresentar, mas seus olhos pousaram sobre alguém que lhe chamou atenção – Haruhi? É você? Ah, Haru-chan! Que bom! – e correu até Haruhi, a abraçando com força.

- Eh?! – os gêmeos olhavam, mais surpresos do que todos presentes.

- Kaoru… – a voz de Haruhi mal saía.

- O que foi, Haru-chan? – a jovem a soltou quando ouviu o próprio nome.

- EH?! – os gêmeos pareceram se surpreender mais.

- Desculpem – a jovem agora estava novamente na frente da sala – Eu acabei não me apresentando. Meu nome é Kaoru Tsuki. Eu vim para esse colégio porque sabia que Haru-chan estava aqui. Como é uma pessoa muito despreocupada, fiquei alerta para os maus elementos. – ela desviou o olhar para os gêmeos.

- Kaoru, não acha que está exagerando? – Haruhi se levantou e falava tranqüilamente – E… Assim vai confundir as pessoas – ela apontou para os gêmeos – Um só chamando Kaoru está…

- Não! – a novata pareceu indignada com algo – O que fizeram com você?! Pobre Haru-chan! – novamente ela desviou o olhar para os gêmeos – Vocês! Foram vocês,não é?! O que fizeram à pessoa maravilhosa que Haru-chan sempre foi?! – ela agora estava extremamente próxima dos gêmeos, parecendo irritada.

- Kaoru-chan, não implique com Kaoru-senpai e Hikaru-senpai em seu primeiro dia aqui… – Haruhi parecia temer o que a outra podia fazer.

- Etto… Kaoru… O que faremos…? – Hikaru desviou o olhar para o irmão.

O gêmeo não respondeu. O olhar firme e destemido que a novata lançava para ele o deixava incomodado. E esse incômodo gerou um leve rubor em suas bochechas, mesmo que não quisesse e tentasse impedir. Então finalmente a garota se afastou e foi para seu lugar. Ela não foi vista durante todo o resto do dia, o que parecia deixar Haruhi preocupada. O pessoal do Host percebeu.

- O que foi, Haruhi? – Kyouya foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Kaoru-chan… – Haruhi olhava pela janela até ser atacada por Tamaki.

- Haruhi! Não seja contaminada por esses gêmeos depravados!

E foi aí que a pessoa em questão surgiu pela porta. Uma jovem de cabelos até o ombro, bastante escuros, olhos verdes. Sua altura era próxima da dos gêmeos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com minha doce Haru-chan, seu baka hentai?!

- Ah, Kaoru-chan! – Haruhi sorriu e foi até a amiga, aproveitando que Tamaki havia se isolado com o comentário da recém-chegada – Fiquei preocupada porque você sumiu…

- Haru-chan sempre se preocupa, né?

Um jovem de óculos se aproximou.

- Desculpe… Quem seria você, minha jovem?

- Eu sou Kaoru Tsuki! – ela pareceu se empolgar – Da mais nova família emergente no campo de artes visuais!

O moreno apenas ajeitou os óculos.

- Uma ex-plebéia… Por isso é amiga de Haruhi. – o comentário veio dos gêmeos.

Tsuki se virou para responder, mas seu olhar foi parar em outra dupla.

- Takashi… Mitsukuni… Como é bom ver vocês! – ela saiu correndo, indo abraçar os dois.

- Eh? Como você os conhece, ex-plebéia? – novamente a frase, dada em uníssono, veio dos gêmeos.

- Meu nome é… Kaoru Tsuki! – e quando a jovem se virou, seu calcanhar atingiu a cabeça de Hikaru, que foi lançado no irmão. E por fim ambos pararam na parede – Não me chamem de forma tão indelicada! – ela parecia irritada.

- Sim, sim. – Tamaki havia se recuperado e agora se dirigia aos gêmeos – Sempre tratem as damas apropriadamente.

- Cale-se, baka hentai. – Tsuki lhe lançou um olhar frio, fazendo-o voltar ao seu estado depressivo.

- Então por isso Kaoru-chan gostava de ver as lutas? – Hani parecia curioso.

- É. Eu aprendo muito só de observar. Com um pouco de treino fica tudo certo. Né, Mitsukuni? – ela sorriu inocentemente para o loiro.

Hani sorriu de volta.

- Ah, Kaoru-chan… – Haruhi se aproximou – Tente não causar muito estrago…

- Haru-chan, como foi se envolver com um baka hentai, um quatro-olhos demoníaco e os clones? – Tsuki ignorou por completo o comentário feito pela outra.

Foi Kyouya quem respondeu.

- Dívida.

E nessa hora algo se esclareceu na mente de Tsuki.

- Você. – ela apontou para Kyouya – Venha comigo – e se virou, indo para o vestiário.

O outro a seguiu, contrariando o que todos esperavam. Então, quando estavam suficientemente longe, a jovem começou a falar.

- Você… Kyouya-kun, não é? – ele confirmou com a cabeça, então ela prosseguiu – Vejo que está apaixonado pela minha pequena Haruhi.

Ele corou de leve e desviou o olhar.

- Sabe… – continuou ela – Se for você, acho que não tem problema… Diferente do baka hentai, acho que posso confiar em você… Acho que Haruhi ficaria bem…

Ele sorriu de canto, ainda ruborizado.

- Mas! – ela o fitou, parecendo séria – Não pense que será fácil tirar a Haru-chan de meus cuidados!

E então ela deu as costas e sai, voltando para a sala de música. Foi direto para onde estavam Hani e Mori, começando a conversar com eles.

- Né, Hani-chan. Fiquei sabendo que você saiu do clube de karatê. – Tsuki conversava com o pequeno como se eles se conhecessem há muito tempo.

- É… Aí eu poderia entrar para o Host Club! – ele sorria.

- E Takashi entrou junto. – ela suspirou.

- É. – o moreno permaneceu indiferente.

- Fiquei curiosa agora. Sobre o nível de vocês. – ela tinha um olhar curioso.

- Kaoru-chan também evoluiu muito, né?

Pouco depois o clube foi aberto, então a jovem preferiu se retirar. Andava distraída pelo colégio e quando percebeu, estava de volta, diante da porta que dava para a _Terceira Sala de Música_. Que dava para o Host Club. Aquilo a irritou, mas pelo menos lhe deu uma idéia. Pegou a bolsa e entrou na sala. Quando se voltaram para ver quem tinha aparecido, ninguém pareceu respirar.

- Takashi Morinozuka, eu o desafio. – a garota tinha uma espada apontada para o moreno.

- Eba, eba! Takashi vai lutar! – Hani parecia alegre com o que acontecia.

- Kaoru, não é uma boa idéia. – ele parecia indiferente, mas sua voz estava séria.

- Lugar impróprio, eu sei. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Né, Kaoru-chan… Takashi é bem forte. – Hani tinha ido para junto da amiga.

- Não se preocupe, Mitsukuni. Eu também fiquei. – ela sorriu.

Mori então se levantou e foi até ela.

- Tem certeza disso, Kaoru? – ele colocou uma mão sobre a que ela usava para segurar a espada e a abaixou.

A jovem concordou com a cabeça.

- Amanhã, antes de o Host abrir. Topa, Takashi? – ela olhava destemida para o moreno, que concordou com a cabeça.

Satisfeita, ela tornou a guardar a espada, se retirando em seguida. No dia seguinte deixaria os dois orgulhosos com o quanto havia crescido no tempo em que não haviam se visto. Iria mostrar o quanto eles a haviam ensinado e deixá-los felizes com isso. Estava determinada a tal e nada a faria voltar atrás.

O resto do dia e tudo o que se seguiu antes da luta combinada pareceram maçantes. Todos estavam ansiosos. Os gêmeos, Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Mori, Hani e Kaoru. Até as clientes ausentes no dia anterior e o pessoal das salas dos integrantes do Host ficaram sabendo. E na hora combinada, uma multidão estava reunida no clube de kendô para servir de platéia. Kaoru foi a última a chegar.

- Eh… Juntou mais gente do que o esperado… – ela coçou a nuca.

As pessoas, ao verem-na, logo começavam a comentar coisas como "O que? Ela?", "Mori-senpai vai ganhar, certeza.", dentre outros. Nenhum dos combatentes, porém, se incomodou. Simultaneamente sacaram suas espadas e logo a luta começou. Eles se equiparavam em habilidade, o que surpreendeu a todos. Assim como o fato de que ambos sorriam. (N/A: o Mori sorrindo? De onde eu tirei isso? O.õ) E aí aconteceu.

Em um momento logo após o ataque de Mori, Kaoru deu o golpe final. Desviou com um pouco de dificuldade, mas logo sua lâmina estava tocando o pescoço do moreno. E os dois sorriram satisfeitos com a luta. Uma vez que tudo estava terminado, guardaram suas espadas.

- Você cresceu, Kaoru. – ele voltara à expressão serena.

- Obrigada, Takashi! Mas se não fosse por você quando éramos pequenos, eu nunca teria começado a treinar. – ela sorria alegremente.

Os dois se retiraram juntos, conversando sobre algo. Hani logo se juntou a eles, entrando na conversa. Os integrantes do Host apenas observavam, estranhando como Mori parecia mais alegre agora que aquela garota tinha aparecido. Era como se eles tivessem muito que dizer. Mas o que mais os intrigava era como aqueles dois poderiam conhecê-la, como o trio podia ser tão amigo.

Mori e Kaoru foram se lavar, enquanto Hani ficou esperando do lado de fora. Os outros logo se juntaram ao pequeno.

- Hani-senpai. – Haruhi foi quem começou a falar – Como vocês conhecem Kaoru-chan?

- Foi quando éramos pequenos. Kaoru-chan costumava aparecer em alguns eventos em que íamos também. Éramos os únicos da nossa idade. – Hani sorria.

O pequeno começou a contar a história de como tinham se conhecido. Quando estava terminando, Kaoru saiu, o cabelo escorrendo. Sorriu ao ver o pequeno e depois voltou o rosto para os outros. Quando pousou os olhos em Haruhi, seu sorriso aumentou. Mori saiu pouco depois e logo percebeu os olhares dos outros, exceto de Hani e Tsuki, sobre ele. Preferiu não comentar, indo com o primo e a amiga para o clube. Logo os outros também foram.

Naquele dia Kaoru ficou no Host, como cliente dos dois. Mas observava a todos, sem exceção. E sentia a cabeça rodar quando via as interpretações dos gêmeos. Hani e Mori, assim como as clientes destes, notaram que a morena sempre franzia a sobrancelha quando fitava os ruivos. Isso arrancou alguns risos. Então, já sem suportar, Kaoru começou a ficar atenta somente a Hani e Mori. Quando o Host fechou, foi falar com Haruhi.

- Haru-chan, posso ir a sua casa hoje? É que não tem ninguém na minha… – a garota fitava o chão, parecendo sem graça.

- Sem problemas, Kaoru-chan. – Haruhi sorriu – Só que meu pai ainda não deve ter chegado. Isso não é algo que incomode, né?

A outra negou, sorridente.

- Oe, oe. Também podemos ir, Haruhi? – os gêmeos apareceram atrás de Tsuki, com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Não. – Haruhi foi direta e parecia indiferente.

Tsuki riu.

- Então vamos, Haru-chan? – ela pegou na mão da amiga e começou a arrastá-la para fora, lançando um olhar superior aos gêmeos.

- Acho que vamos perder nosso brinquedinho, Kaoru. – Hikaru fitava a porta.

-Concordo, Hikaru. – o gêmeo olhou então para o irmão.

Foi assim que, mais uma vez, uma garota entrou na vida dos anfitriões para atrapalhar a paz que tinham. Uma jovem que estava disposta a ajudar na formação do casal que Kyouya e Haruhi poderiam ser. Uma jovem que sempre teve contato com o mundo dos ricos, mesmo não sendo. Alguém com um passado que nem mesmo sua melhor amiga conhecia. Aquela era Kaoru Tsuki, a mais nova de três filhas.


	2. Kaoru Tsuki

A família Tsuki sempre foi uma família comum, sem nenhum grande talento. Pelo menos não até aquela geração. Ele era o filho mais velho que sempre ajudava quando o irmão precisasse. Estava sempre por perto quando os pais queriam. E nas horas livres, ele pintava. Todo dinheiro que conseguia no trabalho, gastava em material artístico. E aos poucos a família foi enriquecendo. Não tanto quanto muitos desejariam, mas enriquecia.

Foi ao se formar no colégio que conheceu a mulher com quem mais tarde se casaria. E tão logo se casaram, ela começou a trabalhar com fotografia. A criança que tiveram mais tarde cresceu em melhores condições do que os pais. Ambos eram bem sucedidos no trabalho, mas a vida não é tão simples. Eles continuavam sendo "plebeus". Plebeus que pouco depois tiveram mais uma criança e, no ano seguinte, a última das três.

As duas primeiras não mostraram grandes talentos, mas os pais não ligavam. Continuaram lutando para que isso não as atrapalhasse. E logo melhores oportunidades surgiram para a mãe. Seu talento foi reconhecido pela alta sociedade e agora ela era chamada para fotografar diversos eventos. O único problema era que às vezes precisava carregar sua filha mais nova junto. Felizmente isso não se mostrou um grande problema. A criança, Kaoru Tsuki, logo arranjou companhia.

Eram dois garotinhos pouco mais velhos do que ela. Seus nomes eram Takashi Morinozuka e Mitsukuni Haninozuka. E nenhum deles ligava para a diferença social que deveria separá-los. Na verdade, os três, quando juntos, pareciam se divertis bastante e todos ao redor notavam isso. Mesmo assim, insistiram em separá-los.

Cresceram praticamente juntos por alguns anos, mas depois Hani e Mori foram mandados para um colégio onde Kaoru jamais sonhara em entrar. Sabia que aquele era um sonho impossível. E por anos eles não se encontraram, mesmo com a família Tsuki enriquecendo. E quando começou o colegial, Kaoru se mostrou uma jovem de grande talento na área de arte literária.

Com três de cinco integrantes sendo talentosos e, mesmo que lentamente, adquirindo fama, a família logo era suficientemente rica para que o sonho impossível da caçula se tornasse real. Na metade daquele ano ela mudaria de colégio. Iria acompanhar os passos da melhor amiga. Da estudiosa Haruhi, com quem estudou antes desta prestar prova para obter bolsa no colégio para ricos. Agora Kaoru novamente poderia ser verdadeiramente feliz, junto de seus maiores amigos.

Suas irmãs também foram a favor da mudança. Mesmo que invejassem o grande talento da caçula, nunca chegaram a odiá-la por isso. Na verdade, as três sempre foram bastante unidas e sabiam de praticamente tudo uma da outra. Não gostavam da sensação que vinha quando sentiam que não se conheciam direito. E normalmente, nessas horas, elas se reuniam para conversar.

E a família Tsuki não era de ligar muito para propriedades. Tinham uma casa grande, outra na praia, mas nada fora do país, nenhuma empresa. E como gostavam muito de harmonia visual, as casas eram perfeitamente decoradas, perfeitamente arrumadas. Para cada ocasião especial e importante, uma nova decoração. Em se tratando de detalhes visuais, tudo deveria ser perfeito.

Mesmo assim, continuavam com a mesma nobreza de espírito. Por mais ricos e poderosos que se tornassem, ainda manteriam os valores que os pais carregavam da infância. Seus espíritos ainda eram de uma família plebéia, independente do fato de que isso poderia mudar nas gerações futuras. Assim sempre foi a família de Kaoru. A família Tsuki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Mas todos têm seus segredos… Todos têm um lado oculto… Sempre há aquilo que não se quer revelar… Para todo feixe de luz há um feixe de sombra… Só assim se mantém o equilíbrio do mundo…**_


	3. Interesse

Havia dois meses desde que Kaoru tinha aparecido no Colégio Particular Ouran. Agora ela sempre aparecia no Host Club como cliente, fosse de Haruhi ou Mori e Hani. E sempre fazia de tudo para afastar Tamaki de Haruhi, o que era bastante simples na verdade. Bastava chamá-lo de "baka hentai" que ele se afastava, deprimido.

Mas havia algo mais naquele lugar que a atraía. Não só a presença dos amigos, mas a de outros dois que deixaram de lhe causar repulsa. Os gêmeos, como ela notou um dia, podiam ser interessantes. E tudo começou quando outra garota ganhou o jogo dos dois.

"Haruhiiiii – chamaram eles – Vamos jogar o jogo 'Quem é o Hikaru-kun?', vamos?

A garota virou o rosto para eles, juntamente de sua amiga Kaoru.

- Basta adivinhar quem é quem, não? – perguntou Tsuki.

Eles confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Você – disseram as duas juntas, apontando para Kaoru-senpai após eles se 'embaralharem' – é Kaoru-senpai. E o outro é Hikaru-senpai.

Eles não reagiram. Simultaneamente, duas garotas tinham vencido o jogo deles. Um jogo que nunca ninguém tinha conseguido vencer, exceto Haruhi uma vez.

- Como vocês adivinharam? É tão difícil diferenciá-los quando escondem o cabelo… – foi uma das clientes de Haruhi quem comentou.

- Um Tsuki nunca perde. Nem mesmo em jogos tão patéticos criados por gêmeos homossexuais. – terminado de falar, Tsuki desviou o olhar para os gêmeos.

- Gêmeos…

- Homossexuais…?

Aquilo tinha, visivelmente, irritado-os.

- É. – a garota deu os ombros – Não tenho culpa se é a imagem que acabei criando de vocês – ela se levantou e foi até Kaoru – Mas um rostinho tão bonito assim ser desperdiçado em um incesto…

O rapaz corou com a parte do 'rostinho bonito'. Não sabia como reagir àquilo e muito menos da irritação ter sumido com a aproximação da jovem. Por algum motivo, quando estava muito perto dela, tudo o que o perturbava simplesmente sumia. Mas seu coração não batia mais rápido, o rosto não ficava todo vermelho, a respiração não falhava, não havia nada que o fizesse pensar que estava amando.

Hikaru apenas observava. A explicação que a garota dera não dizia como ela tinha vencido o jogo. Ela era a segunda naquele ano a vencer. _'Será,_ pensou ele, _que isso é fácil para quem nasceu plebeu…?'_ Estava se perdendo em pensamentos, bastante distraído. Isso pareceu atrair a atenção de Tsuki.

- Kaoru-kun… O que há com seu irmão…?

- Eu não sei, Tsuki-san. Talvez ele esteja pensando em algo que explique o fato de você ter conseguido ganhar nosso jogo.

- Hikaru-kun, se quer mesmo saber isso, não vá embora quando o clube fechar.

O ruivo, que agora tinha saído de seus devaneios e conseguira escutar a última frase, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seria interessante descobrir o motivo. Uma vez resolvido isso, todos voltaram a seus atendimentos. E pouco antes do clube encerrar suas atividades, Tsuki se retirou.

A noite veio e todas as clientes já tinham ido. Pouco mais tarde, os Host's também foram. Só os gêmeos ficaram. Tirando eles, a sala estava deserta. Esperavam em pé, olhando pela janela. Viram Tsuki sair, conversar com o motorista e entrar no colégio de novo. Pareciam ansiosos pelo que viria. E em um momento em que Kaoru precisou sair, a garota apareceu na sala. Era apenas ela e Hikaru naquela hora. Isso fez surgir um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

- Achei que seu irmão estaria junto, Hikaru-kun. – ela se aproximava dele conforme falava, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto.

- Ele precisou sair… – por algum motivo, e Hikaru não sabia dizer qual, agora estava nervoso. Cada passo que a garota dava fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

- Parece nervoso… Espero que não seja minha culpa. – ela parou diante dele.

- Não… Não estou nervoso. – ele a fitou, já recomposto.

- Bom… Quer saber como ganhei o joguinho de vocês, não é? – ela foi se sentar em um sofá.

Ele foi atrás, percebendo que ela havia se deitado.

- Seria muito bom ter uma explicação. – ele estava em pé, diante dela.

Então ela segurou em sua mão e o puxou. Quando o deu por si, seus lábios estavam grudados nos da jovem, uma das mãos dela mexia em seus cabelos ruivos, a outra o prendia pela mão. Então ele começou a avaliar a própria posição. Estava quase deitado por cima dela, uma mão presa pela jovem e a outra apoiada no sofá, na altura da cintura de Tsuki. Ele corou.

Quando ela o soltou, desceu a mão que tinha no cabelo do rapaz até seu peito e, sussurrando, respondeu o que ele queria saber.

- Você é mais exagerado do que seu irmão.

Ele nada disse. Tinha o coração acelerado, suava frio, o rosto estava completamente vermelho. E quanto mais a olhava nos olhos, mais nervoso se sentia. De alguma forma, ela o havia abalado. E muito. Isso o incomodava bastante. Então a porta foi aberta. Hikaru se recompôs de imediato e voltou para perto da janela, enquanto Tsuki continuou deitada no sofá.

Kaoru tinha acabado de voltar e foi direto até o irmão. O carro já os esperava lá fora e poderiam ir embora quando achassem melhor. Hikaru confirmou com a cabeça, saindo na frente. Kaoru foi até a jovem adormecida no sofá e a observou por um instante. Vê-la tão em paz, diferente de como agia durante o dia, o fez sorrir.

Quando se virou para se retirar, no entanto, algo o segurou pela manga do uniforme. Ele voltou o rosto para ver o que se passava e encontrou uma jovem sonolenta, agora sentada no sofá, segurando-o pelo uniforme.

- Tsuki-san… O que foi…? – ele ficou um tanto confuso com aquilo.

- Diga a Hikaru-kun… Para que não pense muito 'naquilo'… Por favor. – quando acabou de falar, ela o soltou.

Ele levou um tempo para reagir, mas logo sorriu, aceitando passar o recado. E então se retirou."

Tsuki estava como cliente de Mori e Hani dessa vez. Ela se divertia com eles, mas sua mente vagava por suas lembranças, em especial de sua perfeita atuação naquele dia. Uma atuação tão convincente que os gêmeos acreditaram e tomaram como real. Isso a satisfazia profundamente. A jovem então voltou ao presente quando Hani a chamou. Queria saber se aceitava um pedaço de bolo e ela concordou com a cabeça. Então o loiro foi saltitante até o armário de doces, voltando com um carrinho repleto de bolos.


	4. Halloween

Tsuki vagava pelos corredores, esperando que o Host abrisse. Estavam quase no meio do semestre e o Host faria uma festa de Halloween no dia anterior às atividades do colégio. Ela precisava arranjar uma boa fantasia e aproveitou que naquela hora não tinha aulas ou atividades extracurriculares.

Passou pelas quadras, por todos os andares praticamente, mas sua mente continuava voltando para uma mesma lembrança de anos antes. Uma lembrança do último dia em que viu Hani e Mori antes de entrar para o Ouran High School. _"Foi há tanto tempo…"_

"_**Tsuki havia sido levada pela mãe há mais uma das competições da alta sociedade. Diferente de antes, já não reclamava mais de ir. Na verdade, esperava ansiosa quando a mãe dava a notícia. Ansiosa em ver seus amigos, mesmo que muitos adultos não gostassem dessa relação deles.**_

_**Quando chegaram, Hani e Mori, juntamente de suas famílias, estavam parados diante da porta, como se as esperassem. Kaoru não gostou quando o moreno se virou para ela. Ele sorria, mas seu olhar era de quem guardava uma grande dor dentro de si. Foi correndo aos dois, ignorando os pedidos da mãe para que parasse.**_

_**Estava quase os alcançando quando um homem se pôs no caminho. Tsuki parou de imediato, olhando sem entender para ele. O homem se aproximou, pegando-a sem o mínimo cuidado pelo braço, e a levou até a mãe. Kaoru queria chorar. Assim que o homem a soltou, ela abraçou a mãe, tremendo.**_

_**- O que acha que está fazendo?! Ela é só uma criança! – sua mãe estava irritada, e Kaoru percebia isso muito bem.**_

_**- Ela é um mau exemplo para aqueles dois. Não a traga mais aqui.**_

_**Kaoru então olhou para os amigos.**__ 'Takashi… Hani-chan…'__** Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto enquanto fitava os amigos. Seus olhares também eram tristes, assim como o dela. Então aproveitou que o homem estava discutindo algo com sua mãe para correr até os dois.**_

_**Hani e Mori não se moveram e ela sabia o motivo. Seus pais os seguravam pelo ombro, os impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa. Então quando suas pernas já não a agüentavam devido ao seu estado emocional, Kaoru caiu de joelhos no chão, a poucos metros dos dois. As lágrimas ainda escorriam, dessa vez com mais intensidade.**_

_**A mãe logo foi até ela, a pegando no colo e limpando seu rosto. Por mais que tentasse conversar com ela, Kaoru não queria ouvir. Tentava a todo custo se libertar da mãe, mas desistiu quando ouviu a voz de Hani. Seu rosto se virou imediatamente para o do loiro.**_

_**- Kaoru-chan… Não se preocupe…**_

_**Mentira. Ela sabia que devia se preocupar.**_

_**- Vamos nos ver logo…**_

_**Mentira de novo. Por que estava tentando confortá-la com o que sabia que era mentira?**_

_**- Por isso, se esforce. Ja ne.**_

_**E então ele se virou e se afastou. Kaoru gritou e estendeu a mão em sua direção, mas ele estava longe demais para seus braços curtos. Todos entraram, ficando apenas ela e a mãe ali, na rua. Então voltaram para o carro. Logo mais estavam em casa, onde poderiam conversar e se acalmar. Mas tudo que ela queria era ver seus amigos."**_

Kaoru continuava andando, distraída. Tanto que não percebeu quando uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Só quando pingou em sua mão, que segurava o pingente do colar em seu pescoço. Rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas e conferiu o horário em seu celular. _"O Host já abriu… Que bom!"_ E sorriu, indo um tanto apressada demais para o clube.

Abriu a porta, não vendo nenhuma cliente lá. Estranhou também o fato de nenhum dos rapazes, ou Haruhi, estar lá. Entrou, olhando ao redor. _"Ninguém aqui…"_ Foi até o vestiário, encontrando um aglomerado de rapazes e a voz de Haruhi vindo do meio.

- Já disse que não! Deixem-me passar! Tire essa coisa daqui, Tamaki!

Kaoru foi até ela, abrindo caminho por entre os gêmeos. Consegui chegar à amiga com um pouco mais de esforço e então se pôs entre ela e Tamaki, virada para o loiro, os braços abertos como para impedir que ele se aproximasse. Ela o fitava de forma séria. Então olhou o que tinha em mãos. Um vestido rosa-bebê.

- O que está fazendo com isso na mão? – Kaoru tornou a olhar para o loiro quando começou a falar.

- Eu queria que ao menos uma vez Haruhi se vestisse como menina…

- Baka! Você não a conheceu nem um pouco em todo esse tempo?!

- Eu… Eu…

- Baka hentai. – o efeito foi imediato. Tamaki se encolheu em um canto, abraçado ao vestido.

"_Ele é um completo idiota… Haru-chan vai ficar com Kyouya-kun!"_

- Haru-chan – chamou Tsuki – Posso falar com você um momento?

A outra confirmou com a cabeça e elas saíram.

Kaoru andava na frente, parecendo pensar em algo, o que parecia entreter Haruhi. Tsuki não sabia como começar, então esperou que a outra dissesse algo. Qualquer coisa serviria, mas não veio. O silêncio entre as duas era absoluto. E isso fez sua mente voltar a vagar. E infelizmente, pelas piores partes de seu passado.

"_**- Mas por que, mamãe? Por que é tão errado que eu fique com Takashi e Hani-chan? – a garota estava quase chorando, sem se conformar por terem ido embora daquele jeito. E ainda por ter feito a mãe perder um trabalho.**_

_**- Você é pequena demais para entender, Kaoru-chan… Mas um dia você vai conseguir perceber o que houve hoje. – a mãe tentava acalmá-la, mas estava tendo dificuldade.**_

_**- Por que três crianças não podem ser amigas?!**_

_**- Kaoru-chan…**_

_**- Não quero saber! – e foi correndo para o quarto, batendo a porta logo depois de entrar."**_

"_Quantos anos eu tinha naquela época…? 10? Faz tanto tempo…"_

Já não agüentando mais, Kaoru parou, encostando as costas na parede e virando o rosto para a amiga. Seu tom era calmo, mas seu olhar estava triste.

- Né, Haru-chan… O que você acha do Kyouya-kun…?

- Você gosta do Kyouya-senpai?! – Haruhi se surpreendeu com aquilo.

Tsuki riu.

- Não é isso. É que preciso da opinião de alguém que o conheça porque… Ele gosta de alguém que eu conheço.

Haruhi piscou alguns instantes e então sentiu o rosto ficar mais quente. Não era o que ela estava pensando. Ou era? Não poderia ser. Mas e se fosse? Não… Não, é claro que não. Estava delirando se acreditasse que era. Então olhou para a outra, encontrando naquele olhar ainda triste o que menos queria. Ela estava certa. Seus pensamentos estavam perfeitamente corretos.

- Mas mudando de assunto… Kaoru-chan, por que está tão triste?

- Não é nada, Haru-chan. – Tsuki sorriu, se recompondo.

"_Estava apenas lembrando uma fase complicada…"_

- Vamos voltar então, Haru-chan?

A outra concordou e então voltaram. Tamaki já havia guardado o vestido e agora só estavam esperando por Haruhi para que pudessem abrir o Host. Tsuki apenas esperou que ela entrasse e foi embora. Não tornou a pisar na _Terceira Sala de Música_ no restante do dia. Preferia ir para casa, em vez de expor a todos que aquele não era um dos seus melhores dias. Como sempre, sofreria calada.

O carro chegou pouco depois dela o ter chamado. Não precisava dar nenhuma instrução mais ao motorista, afinal, já havia dito pelo telefone que queria ir para casa. E o mais rápido que pudesse. Apenas isso. No caminho, pediu apenas para parar em uma casa de chá famosa da região para tomar alguma coisa (chá, lógico ¬¬). Precisava se acalmar enquanto mais imagens rodavam em sua mente.


	5. Passado

"_**Kaoru tinha acabado de chegar no local. Hani e Mori estavam alegres a sua espera também naquela vez. Ela adorava quando eles sorriam porque seus sorrisos eram contagiantes e qualquer tristeza, qualquer mágoa sumia como se nunca tivesse existido em horas assim. Não só por isso, mas porque queria o melhor para eles, lutaria sempre para que aquele sorriso alegre e verdadeiro estivesse presente"**_

"_Pare… Pare… Não quero lembrar… Por favor…"_ Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

"_**Mas sabia que aquilo não seria possível. Eram diferentes, eram de mundos diferentes. Mundos… A alta sociedade era tão distante assim? Kaoru se pegava às vezes pensando nisso. Não podia acreditar que dois garotos de sua idade quase fossem muito diferentes dela. Afinal, crianças são sempre crianças. Não importa raça, religião, classe social, língua. Ou ao menos não deveria…"**_

"_Já chega… Por favor… Por que não consigo dormir agora…?" _Mais lágrimas.

"_**Se não tivesse saído correndo naquele dia, talvez pudesse ter passado mais tempo com eles. Mas uma criança de dez anos não pensa nessas coisas. Nem na hora e nem depois. A vida de uma criança é feita de impulsos. E ela teve o impulso de correr até os amigos naquela hora. Queria abraçá-los, tirar aquela tristeza de seus olhares. Queria o sorriso sincero que tinham de volta. O sorriso que era só seu e ela sabia, mesmo que ninguém dissesse nada."**_

"_Não foi culpa minha…Não foi… Não foi…!"_ Agora já estava encolhida, chorando.

"_**Ouvia a mãe chamando por seu nome, mandando-a parar de correr. Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada e que sua pressa apenas pioraria tudo. Sabia disso inconscientemente, mas sabia. Ainda assim correu. Esperava pela recepção habitual. Mori e todo seu tamanho absurdo para uma criança a abraçando carinhosa e protetoramente. Hani saltitando ao seu redor, sorrindo sempre e com o coelhinho rosa nos braços."**_

"_Eu não fiz de propósito… Eu era uma criança inocente e idiota… Mas éramos felizes. Os três… Os três…!"_ Irrompia em lágrimas, abraçada às próprias pernas.

"_**- Kaoru, volte aqui! – a voz da mãe estava próxima, sinal de que corria atrás da garota.**_

_**Kaoru continuou correndo. Naquele dia, as coisas não estavam normais. Mesmo os dois tendo escutado sua voz, não se viraram de imediato. Só se voltaram para ela quando era tarde demais para reconfortá-la. Mesmo assim ela corria para eles, feliz por poder vê-los mais uma vez.**_

_**Ainda eram crianças, mas insistiam em tratá-los como adultos. Os deveres, as regras, a falta de liberdade, quem deveriam ou não encontrar. Com quem deveriam ou não ter contato. Kaoru não entendia porque os adultos não poderiam aceitar aquilo. A alta sociedade deveria ser uma classe de privilégios e exclusões? Não na opinião da pequena. E por isso ela continuou correndo.**_

_**Mesmo quando foi arrastada de volta para a mãe, ainda tentava alcançá-los. Esticava a mão em sua direção, estendia tudo que era capaz os dedos para tocá-los. Mas isso não diminuía a distância entre eles, na verdade, apenas a aumentava. Assim como as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto.**_

_**Quando a mãe a segurou no colo, Kaoru quis fugir. Para qualquer lugar, desde que tivesse Mori e Hani consigo. Aí sim estaria em paz, estaria livre. Estaria feliz. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não era possível. Nunca seria enquanto não pertencessem ao mesmo mundo. A única solução então era conseguir entrar no mundo deles de verdade. Ser aceita por quem mandava."**_

"_Mas isso levou anos… Ficamos mais de cinco anos longe… Por isso Takashi não sorri? Por isso Hani-chan tem seu lado obscuro? Por que tinham que nos separar? Por que acabar com o que tínhamos era tão importante que preferiram destruir a felicidade verdadeira? Envolver crianças solitárias com brinquedos e falsos amores não ajuda… Então por que…?" _Seu rosto e seu braço esquerdo já estavam completamente molhados devido ao choro. Ela não agüentava mais lembrar, mas ainda assim não conseguia esquecer.

"_**Quando chegou em casa, ainda brigara com a mãe. Aquele fora um dia terrível e ela sabia que pior não haveria. Mesmo quando crescesse, nada superaria a dor daquela vez. A mãe tentou explicar o motivo do que acontecera, mas ela não quis ouvir. Não queria entender, então por que ouviria?**_

_**Gritou que aquilo era injusto, errado. Que o mundo adulto era idiota e egoísta. Por que separar crianças felizes? 'Quando algo está bem, está harmonioso de um jeito, não devemos mexer' era o que a mãe dizia. Ainda não entendia o significado das palavras com aquela idade, mas sabia que se aplicavam àquela situação.**_

_**Quando a mãe terminou de limpá-la, correu para o quarto e bateu a porta com força. Suas irmãs não apareceram para acalmá-la. Nem conseguiriam. Kaoru naquela hora não ouviria ninguém e todos sabiam. O melhor mesmo foi ter sido deixada sozinha, enquanto derramava suas lágrimas em seu travesseiro branco.**_

_**Quando adormeceu, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, um pouco inchados. Algumas lágrimas caiam ainda, mas eram raras. Suas mãos estavam fechadas com força, porém aos poucos relaxavam. A mãe entrou para cobri-la, como ela notou ao acordar. Só não sabia quando aquilo acontecera. Só sabia que a partir daí, detestava a alta sociedade. Queria destruí-la por ter sido destruída por ela."**_

"_Mas eu não poderia fazer isso… Eu era uma criança ainda… Que poder uma criança pode ter…? Mas foi por isso que lutei, não é? Foi por isso que quis ajudar meus pais para que eu pudesse ir para o Ouran… Para ver os dois de novo… Para ver Haruhi também…Porque eu quero de volta o que me tiraram…"_

"_**Passaram-se por volta de dois anos até Kaoru conhecer Haruhi. Sua vida voltou a ser alegre, mas todo dia ela se lembrava de quando arrancaram parte de si. Por mais que tivesse Haruhi, por mais que fosse de uma família bondosa e amável, ela ainda se sentia parcialmente vazia. Por isso, quando Haruhi contou que prestaria prova para conseguir uma bolsa no Colégio Ouran, Kaoru teve certeza de que era aquilo que queria também. Isso foi meio mês antes dela conseguir entrar. Nesses seis meses longe da amiga, ela pensava em como seriam as coisas ao reencontrá-los. E por vezes sonhava com o dia em que foi separada de Hani e Mori."**_

Kaoru acabou adormecendo toda encolhida, ainda com o braço parcialmente molhado. Uma última lágrima escorreu por seu rosto quando dormiu. Teve um sono tranqüilo apesar de tudo que passara por sua cabeça depois de sair do colégio. Sabia que os dias dali para frente seriam diferentes. Sabia que as coisas mudariam.


	6. Resultados

Alguns dias se passaram até que Kaoru voltasse a aparecer no Host. Isso incomodava a todos, em especial a Hani, Mori e Haruhi, seus melhores amigos. Mas uma hora as coisas acontecem e ela voltou a visitar os amigos no clube estranho. Estava como cliente de Mori e Hani daquela vez. Lembrou-se de quando conheceu Haruhi, uma época em que ela ainda tinha o cabelo comprido. _"Era tão bonito…"_

Faltavam dois para o Halloween, então o Host funcionava por menos tempo do que o normal, mas ela não ligava. Já tinha até sua fantasia preparada para a festa que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Todas as clientes já haviam sido avisadas e provavelmente já tinham escolhido como iriam. Então Tsuki parou para analisar os amigos. Quanto tinham mudado. Sentia que sua reação de uns dias antes tinha afetado todos eles.

Olhou para Haruhi. Inicialmente ela parecia normal. Mas Tsuki via em seus olhos a preocupação ainda existente pelo que acontecera. Mas mais do que isso, Tsuki percebeu que Haruhi em nenhum momento olhara para Kyouya. _"Tão fofo… Eles se amam de forma tão… Tímida."_ E sorriu.

Então desviou o olhar para Mori. O moreno parecia o mesmo de sempre, taciturno. Mas seus olhos… Tsuki inclinou a cabeça. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente do normal. Ele parecia mais solitário, mas ninguém notava. Ninguém nunca notaria. Apenas ela. Sentiu o peito apertar e decidiu analisar Hani.

Seus olhos pousaram nos castanhos do loiro. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram, Hani desviou os olhos para qualquer outro ponto, mas manteve a expressão sorridente. Aquilo fez Tsuki pensar. Antes, quando seus olhares se cruzavam, Hani sorria e começava a conversar com ela. Agora desviava o olhar, como se algo dentro dele o incomodasse.

Tsuki se levantou e foi até Kyouya, mas só ficou diante dele por um momento. E em seguida foi para o vestiário. Precisava organizar a mente e logo. Apoiou as costas na parede e escorregou até o chão, sentando. Tinha a cabeça tombada para trás e fitava o teto. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e se surpreendeu. Não esperava por aquilo.

Não ouviu quando alguém abriu a porta. Só notou quando a pessoa estava ao seu lado. Virou o rosto para ver quem era, não se assustando com o fato de ser um dos gêmeos. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, ajudando-a a levantar. Ela sorriu de canto, mas não perguntou o motivo dele ter ido até lá.

E ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas se olhando. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os olhos caramelo claro do ruivo. Ele a fitou por um momento e então baixou o olhar. Então Tsuki suspirou.

- Você sempre parece incomodado na minha presença, Kaoru-kun.

Ele apenas riu, sem graça. Aquilo era verdade, querendo ou não admitir. Então Haruhi apareceu, estranhando o fato dos dois estarem sozinhos lá. Mas ainda assim não perguntou nada. O que eles faziam não era do interesse dela desde que não fizessem nada de que se arrependeriam.

Tsuki olhou para a amiga, observando cada movimento. Talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, pois notou que ela tremia de leve. Se estivessem sozinhas, Tsuki perguntaria o motivo. Mas não estavam. E por isso ficaram no silêncio.

Pouco depois saíram do vestiário, indo para seus lugares de antes. A mente de Tsuki continuava confusa, porém, ela tentou não pensar em nada naquela hora. Esvaziar a mente era a melhor coisa a ser feita. E era isso que faria.

Quando o Host fechou, nenhum integrante foi embora. E muito menos Tsuki. Apesar de não opinar em nada, de não falar uma só palavra, de parecer com Mori, ainda continuava lá. Queria saber os detalhes, coisa que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, então ficar lá já adiantava as coisas. Cada um dos integrantes do Host teria uma fantasia, mas todas combinariam.

Ela parou para pensar se a dela combinaria. Remontou a imagem em sua mente e analisou os detalhes. Combinava, o que era muito satisfatório. Isso a fez sorrir de canto. Olhou então para os presentes, imaginando-os em suas possíveis fantasias. Aquilo a animou um pouco, o que era bom, na opinião de Haruhi.

Uma vez que a reunião estivesse encerrada, cada um voltou para sua casa. Mas Tsuki não foi direto. Parou em uma loja de roupas que fazia peças sob medida para ver como estava indo o desenvolver de sua fantasia. Ela precisava estar pronta na tarde seguinte.

E só aí foi para casa. Não havia ninguém lá exceto os funcionários. As irmãs ainda estavam no colégio, o que a deprimia um pouco. Gostava da presença delas, da companhia. Precisava conversar com alguém e não conseguia pensar em ninguém melhor do que elas. Mas não tinha escolha, então subiu para o quarto e ligou o computador.


End file.
